Bound by Blood
by lolzaa98-x
Summary: Nicky Nichols life is turned upside down when her teenage sister arrives at Litchfield. Have attempted to write this story many times before, so if you think you might have come across it before on here, this is why :) Reviews much appreciated!
1. Prologue

Before she could even hear the footsteps, Nina knew that she was being followed.

She seemed to have a sixth sense about these things, or perhaps it was just intuition- either way, she was sure of it. She felt the stalkers eyes bore into her back and could feel them surveying her, like a lion surveys a herd of buffalos. She could sense them preparing to pounce.

And it wasn't the first time. Ever since she and her mother had moved to Queens, Nina had felt as though an invisible shadow had been stalking her. It only happened when she was alone, but seeing that she spent most of her time in solitude, this detail was far from comforting.

She daren't turn round to confirm her fears. She didn't have the courage. Not only did she fear she'd find herself face to face with danger, she also feared that she wouldn't. The sense was so certain, so definite, that she feared she'd gone crazy if it turned out to be wrong.

But eventually, the choice was no longer in her hands.

Walking down the back alley that led to their apartment, Nina tried to focus on her breathing. The sense was getting stronger- the silence between them felt as though it could erupt any day now. Desperate for the safety of the apartment, she quickened her pace so that she almost fell into a jog, and behind her, she heard the pitter-patter of feet trying to catch up. Heart in her throat, she began to run as fast as she could through the alley, keeping her eyes fixed upon the apartment block that was slowly coming into sight.

Wrong move. She trips, over what she's not sure. And it didn't matter what. Before she'd even begun to pick herself up, she saw the shadow of the stalker looming over her, tall and threatening. She tries to scream but can't. Her voice box won't work. Instead she averts her gaze, tries to compose herself so that she can start running again, but it's too late. The stalkers foot keeps her on the ground, kicking her in the ribcage and pressing the sole of their sneakers in to her chest.

"Nina Nichols?" The voice barks in a typical new-yorker drawl.

Nina stays silent and cowering on the floor.

"Answer me, god dam it!"

The voice was female and not what she had expected.

The stalker digs her sole in deeper, grinding against Nina's collarbone.

"Yes." She cries out, sobbing. "W-what do you want?"

Slowly, the stalker removes her foot from Nina's chest, and walks into the light provided by a nearby street lamp. She is pretty, with olive skin and glossy dark hair tied back in a pony-tail. Her features are full and complete, her figure neither too big or small. Her plump lips stretch into a smirk, and Nina feels herself shudder. This was _definitely_ not what she had expected.

"I'm Becca." The woman says slowly "An old friend of your sisters."

"I-I-I haven't got a sister." Nina replied automatically, a lie that had been drummed into her from an early age.

"Bullshit!" The stalker roared, kicking the wall Nina was now propped up against. "Don't you be lying to me, bitch."

Nina gulped nervously, unsure of what to say.

"Nicky." Becca said simply, pulling a tattered leather purse from her jacket. She pulls out a passport sized picture and throws it at her. "Nicky. Fucking. Nichols. Jog any memories?"

Nina glanced at the picture and blinked rapidly, trying to decide what to do next.

"If you don't fucking tell me, I'll beat the crap out of you."

"I-I haven't seen her for years." She replies to quickly "I don't know where she is."

"Bull" Becca kicks the wall again, this time much harder "Shit!"

"I-I-I" Nina sobs, frantically wringing her hands. "I-I'm sorry. I-I can't help you."

The woman smirks. "You have to. You've all I've got."

"I-I don't where she is."

Becca rolls her eyes. "Prison, probably."

"Maybe." She admits.

"The question is what one." She slides down the wall, crouching down so that the two of them are level. "Listen here, Nina. I need your help."

Nina automatically shakes her head and stares at the ground, but Becca is quick. She scoops up Nina's chin and holds her face in her hands, her nails leaving marks in the flesh.

"Leave me alone!" Nina tries to yell, but it comes out no more than a whisper.

"You pussy." Becca laughs cruelly "Just like your sister."

"Please." She pleads "Just let me go home."

For a moment, Becca stares at her in silence. Nina's eyes are back on the ground, surveying her attackers mud-caked sneakers.

"On one condition." She finally replies, tightening her grip on Nina's jaw. She moves her face so close Nina can feel the heat of her breath and see the pores on her face. "You go home and talk to mommy, get me some information."

"A-about what?" Nina replies gormlessly.

She sighs, exasperated. "What do you think, you moron?"

"B-b-but my m-mom, she won't know anything." 

"Then find out _another_ way." Becca yelled, her spit spraying Nina's cheeks.

Nina nodded.

 **What else could she do?**


	2. Familiar Faces

With baited breath and trembling limbs, Nina holds on tightly to the seat of the prison bus. Despite the enclosed space, she was freezing her ass off, but she didn't dare ask the driver to turn on the heater. Slender and sun-tanned, there was something unnervingly intimidating about her. Instead she stayed silent, pretending to be invisible in the chaos. Perhaps if she stayed speechless for long enough, they'd forget she was there altogether.

But they didn't. When they pulled into the gates they swerved suddenly, making Nina's eyes widen and threaten tears. She found herself squashed up against the van door, her face pressed up against the cool glass. Women of all appearances crowded in the courtyard; gossiping, pointing, plotting. Overwhelmed, she tried to swallow the bile that had settled in her throat, but felt herself gag instead.

"Hey, no barthing in the van!" An officer commanded, turning around to face her. "You're goanna have to wait till you get inside."

His smile was too big, like that of the Cheshire cat against his sunken features and sharp cheekbones. The woman next to him turned and smirked.

"First time down?" She asked, parking the van into its assigned space.

"Yeah." Nina admitted.

"What's your name, white girl?"

She swallowed. "Nina."

"Girl, don't be telling no-one your first name in pen!" The woman next to her interjected.

"Uh…sorry."

There's a silence.

"So…" The driver continued, turning off the engine. "What'd they call you?"

Nina hesitated, unsure of how to answer this question. No-one had ever asked it in jail; there she was simply known as that 'baby faced white bitch' from the second floor.

"What's you're last name, dumb ass." Instructed another woman from behind her.

"Oh." Nina replied, the penny finally dropping. "It's Nichols."

The driver nodded and opened the door to the front of the van. At the same time the guard swings himself out of the seat next to her and begins to unlock Nina's door.

"Well, that's goanna be a head fuck. We already got a Nichols in here." The driver replied, watching on as the guard released them. "You kinda look like her too. Must be the hair." She sniggered, and Nina realised she was mocking her. Dragged out of her jail bunk at 4 am in the morning, she hadn't had time to put a brush through it, let alone wash it.

Face hot with embarrassment, she edges out of her seat and waits for the guard to unshackle her.

"You were a little late coming in. The rest of us have already done our introductions." He explained through his creepy Cheshire grin "I'm Officer Coates. And that's Maritza."

Nina nodded.

"I'll leave the you's to introduce yourselves." He said, waving at the other transfers.

Following Coates and Maritza's lead, the women walk single file into the prison yard. Nina felt eyes bore into her like torches as she walked, a horrible but familiar sensation.

Among the crowd of eyes stands Nicky Nichols, perched on her tip toes to get a look at the fresh meat. Since returning from maximum security a month ago, things in camp had been pretty crappy. After finding out about Alex, and Morello's spontaneous marriage, she'd sunk into depression deeper than ever before. Even Red, whom had learnt from the Trisha incident not to disown her daughters, even temporarily, couldn't help. Nothing could. Life had become a slow, unbreakable cycle of chronic misery.

But a glimmer of hope still shone within her. Clutching at straws, she hung onto the possibility of a new sexual conquest coming along and lifting her spirits, and the arrival of new inmates was the perfect time to check out the talent. She may no longer have access to heroin in here, but sex was plentiful.

They walked one-by-one into the courtyard. Behind Maritza and the creepy new guard, she spotted them; a black woman with braids the colour of blood, an hour glass bodied Hispanic, a young girl who looked like the definition of white trash and another youngster who was so far behind the others Nicky couldn't quite make her out.

"Get a move on Nichols!" The guard yelled suddenly, noticing a superior out of the corner of his eye.

Nicky turned and frowned, confused.

"Not you, dumb ass." Said Boo, who was standing next to her.

She rolled her eyes. "Great. They take fucking everything from me and now they wanna take my name too?" She meant it jokingly, but all of a sudden she felt her hands curl in to fists and her heart thump fast.

"Woah, chill out son." Boo replied, a little taken aback. "Time of the month or something?"

"Something like that." Nicky mumbled.

The rage came and went in waves, as unpredictable as a New York summer. One moment she was peacefully wallowing in self-pity, the next she felt the need to punch something. Sometimes she did. Pillows if she was just a little mad, walls when she felt as though she was turning into the hulk. It was an old habit, a childhood coping mechanism for her mother, but recently it had become more of a ritual.

Examining the scuffs and scratches on her fist, Nicky hears the beat of footsteps drawing closer. Curiosity about the straggler encourages her to lift her head to look. A wild fuzz of pale hair approached in the distance, a lonesome cloud in a clear sky. Her average-built body was dressed in the federal systems trademark orange, and her skin was so pale she looked as though she was going to throw up right there in front of everyone. Nicky couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards her as she trudged into the courtyard like a lamb going to the slaughter, eyes fixed intently on her oversized canvas shoes.

Finishing her walk of shame through the crowd, Nicky could see her more clearly now. And, out of the blue, like the waves of fury, she felt a sudden upsurge of familiarity for this girl. She couldn't seem to place her, but the sense of knowing was too strong to dismiss. Resolute, she mentally scans all the possibilities.

The girl was exactly that, a girl, so she couldn't be from her high school days, and she was far too fresh faced to be a junkie.

A retail assistant from her local grocery store? No, she felt too familiar to be just a face seen in passing…

She surveys the face again. She is almost within touching distance now. Despite its evidence, the girl doesn't notice Nicky's stare. But suddenly Nicky notices her. A lightbulb flashes on inside her head, illuminating the faces dark eyes, the subtle chip in its chin, her father's button nose…

"Nina?" She rasped, shock muffling her voice.

Slowly and cautiously, the girl looks round to face her.

"Nicky?" She whispered, eyes stretched wide.

"What the fuck?"

Nina chews her lip nervously. An old habit.

"Move along, inmate!" A guard shouts from the side-lines, stepping forward to usher her along.

Flinching at the threat of his touch, Nina continues walking.

When she reaches the doors, she turns back to survey the crowd, but Nicky is nowhere to be seen.


	3. The Curse Of The Mandala

_As cliché as it sounded, Nicky couldn't help but wake up and wonder if it all had been a dream. She can't remember when she fell asleep exactly, but she must have, as she felt the morning bustle of the dorm startle her into consciousness. For a few seconds after waking, she considered, hoped, that perhaps that's what all the last few months had been; a dream. The heroin. The SHU. Alex. Lorna. Maybe it had all been a figurement of her subconscious imagination. But the puffy eyed Piper three bunks down and the fresh grazes on her knuckles tell her otherwise._

 _Rolling over onto her back, she threw an arm limply over her face. The harsh, florescent lights assaulted her from the ceiling, the intensity of them causing her eyes to ache._ _The sound of her fellow inmates echoed around the room, taunting her, reinforcing the fact it was time to face reality. Already feeling drained, she grabbed her wash stuff from under the bed and pulled herself into a sitting position. Her Bunkie had already left for work, the bed opposite her was empty and creased with recent slumber. After staring at it blankly for a few seconds, Nicky forces herself to stand up and walk progressively to the bathroom. There she follows the normal routine; wash, dry, pull on her slacks and shirt. Before she knows it, she is ready. She inhales, mentally preparing herself to ride out the wave of another day._

 **Nina is already in the cafeteria when Nicky arrives, standing five feet away from the rest of the breakfast line. Although she's still dressed in that awful orange, she looks less spooked today, as if the realisation of her surroundings were beginning to settle. Still, she continued to resemble a dear in headlights, anxious and perplexed under the illumination of unfamiliar light. She stood half in the line of women half out of it, the other inmate's tutting and mumbling insults as they filed in front of her.**

 _ **Suddenly swept up in impulsion, Nicky decided to bite the bullet.**_

" **Hey, you know if you want to eat, you got to stand in line, right?"**

 **It came out harsher than she had intended. Mocking.**

 **Nina startled, her glassy eyes searching frantically for the familiar voice.**

 **Nicky tapped her shoulder.**

" **Uh...hey." She began, wringing her hands of invisible water. "I-uh, yeah, I know."**

 **Nicky raised her eyebrows. "Right. You'd have been standing there like a lemon all fucking day if I hadn't said anything."**

" **I-uh..." Nina started, but her sister interrupted her by gently pushing her into the breakfast line. Behind her, Nicky reaches for two trays.**

" **What're you doing here Nina?" She asked suddenly, slamming the trays down with unnecessary force.**

 **Nina jumped. "I...uh..."**

 **Nicky sighed, exasperated. "Enough with the damn I-uh's already!"**

 **Her words unknowingly escaped in a shout. Other inmates in line turned and gawped at them, eager to lap up the latest prison drama. One woman laughed out loud, as nasty, bellowing laugh. Others sniggered and bitched.**

 **Nicky watched as her sisters face began to crumble. Her eyes were even glassier now, tears threatening to spill down her flushed cheeks.**

" **No, no." Nicky warned, taking her firmly by the shoulders "Don't cry. You can't cry."**

" **I can't...help it." Nina choked, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. The tears were beginning to stream now, with the slow but steady pace of a lazy river.**

" **You can." Nicky told her, drawing in a sharp breath "I promise."**

 _The lie left a bitter taste in her mouth. She couldn't promise. Of course she couldn't. But what else could she say?_

 **With the naivety of a child, Nina nodded decidedly. By this time, they had reached the end of the breakfast line, their trays waiting to be taken. Leaning over the barrier separating the kitchen from the cafeteria, Nicky ushers Red over, who, as usual, was surveying the chaos of meal-time in the safety of the prep room.**

 **Strolling over reluctantly, Red startled when she noticed her most rebellious daughter comforting an orange-clad inmate. But, when Nicky requested a tissue, she stayed silent, tilting her head in confusion and then nodding it. A few seconds later she returned from the back of the kitchen, clutching a handful of them.**

" **Thank you." Nina sniffed.**

 **Nicky nodded in appreciation. Picking up both of their trays, she hands Nina her food and leads her toward the benches. When in the midst of them, she notices Piper and Jones sitting at their normal table, and parks herself and her tray a couple of seats down from them. Nina, unsure if this was an open invitation for her to sit down also, hovered like a fly at the edge of the bench.**

" **Sit." Nicky said simply, pointing at the empty space opposite her.**

 **She did.**

" **That's Chapman and Jones." She explained, signalling to the other two women who occupied the table. "Chapman, Jones, this is Nina."**

 **Jones smiled her sympathetic grin. Piper stayed silent, staring at her trays uneaten contents.**

" **Nice to meet you, Nina." Jones welcomed "Are you a friend of Nicky's?"**

" **Uh...not really..."**

" **Then why else would she be showing you around?" Chapman interjected, looking up from her tray "Nichols isn't the type to show around newbie's."**

" **Uh..."**

" **Actually" Nicky interrupted "She's my sister."**

 **The woman both gasped. Jones silently, Piper with the subtly of a clown in tap shoes.**

" _ **Shit**_ **." She breathed, the possibility of a scandal instantly perking her up "You never** _ **said…**_ **"**

" **I'm quite aware of that Piper." Nicky snapped back "Thank you."**

" **Well, I can definitely see it" Jones chipped in "In the hair." She motioned to the sisters matching masses of unruly hair, distinct only in their shade.**

" **Figures. Our Dad was cousin Itt's stunt double back in the 90's." Nicky joked, prodding her breakfast sausage with her fork.**

 **Nina frowned, misreading her sarcasm. "No he…"**

" **It was a** _ **joke**_ **." Nicky grunted.**

" **If you don't mind me saying, I'm sensing some unresolved issues here." Piper interjected "Want us to go?"**

" **No." Nicky shot back too quickly, making it evident that was the last thing she wanted.**

" **So, Nina, is it your first time down?" Jones asked in an attempt to change the subject.**

" **Uh, in prison, yeah." She hesitated "I was in jail for a bit though, up in, uh, county?"**

 **Jones nodded knowingly. "Jails rough. It's a much better vibe in prison, if you have the right approach…have you ever heard of the Mandela's, Nina?"**

 **Nina shook her head and, of course, Jones began her infamous Mandela saga.**

 _Nicky watched as she listened. She suddenly felt the same feeling of perplexity that had been written on her sisters face in the breakfast line. How could Nina, the picture of a golden child, end up a criminal? It just didn't fit. Since their renuion yesterday, Nicky hadn't thought about the why's or the how's, more pre-occupied with the shock of the situation, but now she'd had time to mull it over, she felt more left in the dark than ever. Sure, its not like the two of them had ever been close, it was hard to form a bond with a kid eleven years younger than you that lived on the other side of the country, but even so, she thought that she had a good enough sense of Nina's character to be able to predict something like this. Unlike Nicky, Nina was quiet and wholesome. Sure, she was a little awkward, but she was clever and polite, the kind of kid people would describe as a "joy to be around."_

 _Her most vidid memory of her sister was during that summer. She was 23, Nina 12. She remembered her, spread out on a pinic blanket in the backyard, flicking through her precious animal exsyclopedia and making notes of the birds she saw in a spiral-bound notebook. That kid was crazy about animals. Nicky didn't care for them much herself, she found them annoying and tedious, but even so, she found it strangley refreshing to see such passion in someone so young. A few years earlier, she had told Nicky that she wanted to be a vet. However, by that summer, she had downgraded to the more realistic goal of a vetinary nurse or senior zoo keeper. She'd have to go to college still, but for nowhere near as long, and without grades anywhere near as high. "Sensible girl"l Nicky remembered commenting, and she meant it. Think about it, how many pre-teens had already thought that far along? Most of them were too pre-occupied with boybands and lip gloss to give a damn about college. But not Nina. Nina was different. Special. She was sure of it._

 _Something had ovbiously changed, but what? Nicky had no idea. Of course she didn't, she hadn't made contact with her sister since she was in the 7_ _th_ _grade. But she wanted to know. Needed to know. Needed to know how someone with so much promise could fuck it all up so enormously._

 **When Nicky's mind rengaged with the conversation, Jones was wrapping up her words of wisdom. Nina was still nodding, more and more furiously as the hippie droned on.**

" **Thank you." She said, when she was sure that Jones had finished "That's some great advice."**

 **Jones beamed. "You're more than welcome, Nina. And if you ever feel like the stress of the place is getting to you, feel free to swing by yoga class. Its more worthwhile than most of the women here seem to think, isn't in Chapman?"**

 **Chapman grunted, only half engaged.**

 **Nicky felt her fists subconsciously clench, readying for battle. "Okay, so enough with all the small talk and positivity." She turned to Nina "What'd you do?"**

 **Nina frowned. "What do you..."**

" **I mean whats your charge? What did you do to get yourself thrown in this shit hole?"**

" **I...uh..."She hesitated, chewing her lip "I, uh, I'd rather not say."**

 **Nicky rolled her eyes. "Typical. You show up here, out of the blue, and you dont even have the balls to tell me what you did? " She spat, anger rouging her cheeks "Pussy."**

" **Nicky!"Joans exclaimed. Even Piper looked shocked.**

" **What? Its true." Nicky shot back "I have a right to know."**

" **No." Nina whispered "You don't. You have absolutley no right."**

" **Oh, gimmie a break. I know shits gone down in the past and I've fucked up, but now** _ **you've**_ **fucked up, and I'm the one whos exspected to watch your back in here." Nicky exsplained callously "And if I'm gonna be the one to play babysitter, I think I'm entitled to some answers."**

 **Nina swollowed. Contempt shone in her dark eyes. "I don't need you to watch my back."**

" **Okay, sure..."**

" **I don't." Nina repeated, louder this time. "I don't need you."**

" **Bullshit." Nicky spat.**

" **Its true." She cried, pulling her hair behind her ear, revealing the deformed organ. Nicky winced at the sight of it. "You're the last thing I need."**

 **And with that, she hurled herself out of her seat and down the aisle, leaving her tray untouched. She was crying, but she was trying not to show it. No matter how angry she got, how tough she wanted to seem, she couldn't help but erupt into tears in situations like this. Head down, feet fast, she felt the eyes of the other inmates bore into her, like a heard of lions surveying a lone buffalo.**

" **Its the curse of the Mandela." Chapman offered, finally beginning her breakfast.**

" **What?"**

" **The curse of the Mandela." Piper repeated. "Whenever Jones gives the advice, shit follows. Or in my case, bloody tampons."**

" **It's no big deal." Nicky sniffed. "She'll get over it."**

" **Probably." She agreed "But we both know she won't be able to stick this out alone. She's already enough of a target. Without back-up she's screwed."**

 **Nicky must have looked worried, because Jones quickly extended her hand. "She doesn't know what she's talking about." She soothed "I'm sure Nina will be just fine."**

 **She nodded, trying to let herself be convinced. But of course, she wasn't.**


End file.
